Waterfree urinals (urinals that do not require flushing with water to block odors from emitting from the drain) utilize a cartridge attached to a drain, the drain leading to a sewer or septic system. Within the cartridge is a trap to contain liquid to prevent gases coming through the drain and escaping through the cartridge. Over time, precipitants from urine slow the draining ability and capacity of the cartridge. Over time, the cartridge drains too slowly to be useful, causing urine to back-up onto the top of the cartridge, as comprising an excessive amount of liquid. At this point, the entire cartridge must be replaced.
It is an object of the invention to provide a waterfree cartridge having a visual indicator to signal the end of its useful life.
It is another object of the invention to provide a waterfree cartridge having an indicator that may be removed and reused with a new cartridge.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill after reading the disclosure of the invention.